pippi_and_equestria_girlsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Characters
Here's a list of Characters in Pippi & Equestria Girls * Twilight "Twily/Twi" Sparkle (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a purple human who loves knowledge and the leader of the Mane Six. * Spike (voiced by Bobby Moynihan) - Twilight's somewhat sarcastic dog sidekick and adoptive brother who has a crush on Sweetie Belle and who Rarity has a crush on. * Rainbow "Dashie" Dash (voiced by E.G. Daily) - a tomboyish blue human and Twilight's best friend who is gifted with superspeed. * Pinkamena "Pinkie" Diane Pie (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - an energetic but somewhat ditzy pink human who works as a baker and usually acts in a very cartoony way, being considered the ditz of Canterlot City. * Rarity (voiced by Catherine Taber) - a Trans-Atlantic-accented human who works as a fashion designer, having a crush on Spike as well (much to his dismayal). * Applejack "A.J." (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a Southern-accented hard-working Earth human whom Spike has a crush on (much to her dismayal). * Fluttershy (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a nice and kind but somewhat scaredy animal-loving human. * Princess Celestia (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - an Teacher and the co-ruler of Canterlot High. * Flash Sentry (voiced by Jason Marsden) - a royal guard from the Canterlot City who Twilight has a crush on. * Sunset Shimmer (also voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD * Starlight Glimmer (voiced by Ariel Winter) - TBD * Big "Mac" McIntosh (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - Applejack's soft-spoken and laconic older brother. * Granny Smith (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - Applejack's grandmother. * Braeburn (voiced by TBD) - Applejack, Big Mac and Apple Bloom's cousin. * Apple Bloom (voiced by Tara Strong) - Applejack and Big Mac's younger sister. * Scootaloo (voiced by Cree Summer) - Rainbow Dash's adopted younger sister. * Sweetie Belle (voiced by Colleen Villard) - Rarity's younger sister. * Babs Seed (also voiced by Tress MacNeille) - Applejack, Big Mac and Apple Bloom's cousin. * Trixie Lulamoon (also voiced by Catherine Taber) - a magician blue human who usually refers herself as "the Great and Powerful Trixie", having a rivalryship with Twilight. * Spitfire (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Soarin (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) - the only male member of the group. * Surprise (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Blaze (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Derpy Hooves (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD * Mr. and Mrs. Cake (voiced by TBD and TBD, respectively) - the owners of Sugarcube Corner and Pinkie Pie's employers and landlords. * Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake (vocal effects by Grey Griffin and Tara Strong, respectively) - Mr. and Mrs. Cake's son and daughter, respectively. * Cheese Sandwich (voiced by "Weird Al" Yankovic) - the self-titled "super duper party man" who is considered the male counterpart to Pinkie Pie. * Adagio Dazzle (voiced by Dove Cameron) - the lead singer of the Dazzlings who is cruel, mean and cunning. * Aria Blaze (voiced by Sabrina Carpenter) - the background singer of the Dazzlings who is as mean, cruel and cunning as Adagio. She usually argues with Sonata. * Sonata Dusk (voiced by Sofia Carson) - the most idiotic and the nicer one of the Dazzlings. * Pippi Longstocking (voiced by Andrea Libman) - a spunky eleven-year-old girl who arrives on land after her father is lost at sea and his Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Apple Bloom's cousin. * Tommy Settigren (voiced by Noah Reid) - Annika's older brother who becomes friends with Pippi and Scootaloo. * Annika Settigren (voiced by Claire Corlett) - Tommy's younger sister who becomes friends with Pippi and Sweetie Belle. * Mr. Settigren (voiced by TBD) - Tommy and Annika's father, and a local government employee; he finds Pippi's influence on his children disruptive. * Mrs. Settigren (voiced by TBD) - Tommy and Annika's mother, and a housewife; while initially fond of Pippi, she becomes increasingly concerned with her children's well-being.